The present invention relates to a switch member for portable, battery operated apparatus, such as staff location systems, hearing sets worn on the head, ear-phones, speech amplifiers, radio receivers and the like, said apparatus including at least one attachment or suspension member.
Such portable, battery-operated apparatus should be small and light which also means that small batteries in relation to driving current and operating time must be used.
When such apparatus are used more or less continuously during some part of the working hours, one often forgets to turn off the apparatus when it is not being used, which results in unnecessary current consumption which considerably effects the life of the battery.
The object of the present invention is therefore to eliminate these drawbacks and to effect automatic switching on of such apparatus during use and automatic switching off when the apparatus is not being used.
This object, others and numerous advantages will be set forth and apparent from the following description of the invention.